My Little Maeflower
by BlissWise
Summary: Lord Shen has retired from trying to take over China. Now he has a new life on his hands; a peahen named Mae. Wanting to keep her happy is a challenge, and there's one thing she wants that he's not so sure about... Rated T for some language and mild lemon
1. Wedding Bells

Mae smiled as she walked down the aisle toward her husband-to-be. Tears of joy stained her cheeks as her eyes met his. The peacock beside her, whom everyone had assumed to be her father, smiled at the albino peacock standing at the altar. The peahen had been waiting for this day for quite a while... Out of all of the men she had been with, all the men she'd used her feminine wiles to lure in, all of the times she had been so close to another man, never had she been with one like this. Tall, sweet, manly, and charming in his own way. He had shown her over a year ago what true love was. He showed her what it felt like to love a man for his personality...

His name was Lord Shen.

Well, former lord... Shortly after Mae had left the palace, the tower he reigned over had fallen to a weapon of his own creation. Shen used to care nothing about anyone or anything except his plan to take over China – how horrible that turned out to be – using his cannons and army of wolves. Arrogance and cold blood had coursed through his veins with help of the heartless heartbeat that pounded in his immaculate chest. But just the same, she had been pricked by Cupid's arrow, and her heart melted at one glance (sure it took some time...). His cruel, frozen heart had been thawed by every blush that graced his snowy white face every time she smiled at him. And now, she was staring at him, face to face with her future.

"Mae," he whispered, looking over her entire body... "You're so beautiful..."

The sermon that followed consisted of the couple's vows, which they had both written themselves. Lan, standing in the background in her bridesmaid dress, was practically driven to tears by the peafowls' deep, devoted vows. The way they were read was so beauteous that some of the men in the congregation began to tear up, especially at Shen's.

"Mae," he began... "My sweet little Maeflower... Never before have I gazed upon such beauty, such grace... It's as if the Gods made you for me... Only for me. When we were apart for that long while, I prayed every day for you to remain safe. And now here I stand, vowing to keep you safe. Mae, I will take anything – an arrow, a spear, what have you – to the chest as long as I know that you are safe... I vow to love you as truly and best as I can... I will never leave your side, Doll... Not again."

The peahen smiled and began hers. "Shen... I love you with all of my heart. When I first laid eyes on you, I didn't think much. But then something magical happened, and my spark had set me ablaze with love. I promise to always make you happy, through thick and thin... I promise to love you like... well... make a comparison if you wish... But you get the idea... And I know that this speech is not as elegant and beautiful as yours... But it carries as much love as the wings of eagles carry wind."

Smiling, the preacher turned to Shen. "Shen, do you take Mae as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

The peacock smiled. "I do."

"And Mae, do you take Shen as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Well then," he closed his holy scripture, "by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you peacock and wife. Shen, you may kiss your bride."

The peafowl took each others' hands in their own and smiled lovingly. Mae closed her eyes and leaned forward, feeling as his beak touched her neck and nuzzled her. She nuzzled the feathers below his jawline and blushed. Finally...


	2. That Special Night

Shen smiled as he held his new wife close in his arms. The bedcovers lay delicately over their bodies as their body temperatures rose. Mae nuzzled Shen's neck and smiled when she heard him moan softly. "I can tell you've never been with another woman before, have you?"

Smiling sheepishly, the peacock replied, "Unfortunately... What about you? Have you been with another man before?"

"I've done some things for men, but I haven't had sex or slept with them..."

The peacock grinned. "Well you're about to do both~." A hint of lust and sexual desire laced his voice as he said this, climbing on top of her. "Is it safe for me to-?"

"Yes, my love," Mae replied, rolling the collar of his robes down. "You can take me as far as you please tonight..."

Good, Shen thought. I'd hate to be baking a bun at this time in the marriage. A sly grin crept onto his face as his wife slipped off her nightgown, revealing her undergarments. Shen wore nothing, except his metal talons, under his robe. He quickly took them off and sat them beside the bed. Mae felt something stiff poke her bare stomach... She gasped and looked up at Shen, who was blushing slightly now. The peahen smiled and placed his hands on her bra snap, watching as he gently and nervously undid it. The flaps folded open to reveal her D's, perked ever so perfectly upon her chest. Knowing what to do, Shen poked out his tongue and licked her nipple, smiling as he heard her let out a small moan of pleasure... His hands traveled lower, and before he knew it, he could feel the heat emitting off of her sweet, unsoiled flower... Mae let him pull her panties off of her and throw them to the floor, where their other articles of clothing lay strewn around.

Shen's eyes widened. His body trembling with sexual desire, he tried to resist the urge to stroke himself. She was so beautiful... fourty-four years had been good to her... really good to her. Her body was flawless... So pink, so soft, and so curvy...

Mae saw now that her husband was rock hard and spread her legs willingly. Shen didn't hesitate much. He prodded her entrance, then pushed in, moaning as he started thrusting into her...

Sorry this one is so short ^^;


End file.
